50 year old memories
by chappy-chan
Summary: This very day 50 years ago, Byakuya lost his beloved Hisana. He thought he knew her better than anyone, but discovers that others had their own stories about her. Rated T to be sure.
1. Memories and an odd surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach... Tite Kubo does. sigh

* * *

It had now been exactly 50 years. On this very day 50 years ago he lost his beloved wife, Hisana. 

Byakuya strolled down the streets of the Seireitei as he would always do when he was troubled and his mind was clouded. It was cold and dark, not to mention silent. It was still 3am in the morning, and most of the people were still asleep or wise enough to enjoy the last minutes of warmth under their bed sheets. But Byakuya didn't allow himself such "unnecessary" comforts, especially today.

_The sky is cloudy and the air is damp and cold, as always on this day._

Byakuya moved toward a bench that stood lonely at the side of road and took a seat, his body weight seemed to crush on him as he sat there. He observed the sky warily, tired of the road and its depressing loneliness. But the sky was even sadder; the clouds covered every patch and the only colour that graced the sky was a dark and surprisingly empty grey.

_It seems that even the skies are aware of your absence._

He knew that his thoughts were silly and didn't make any sense, but he knew that Hisana would have laughed at the great Kuchiki-taichou pondering over the emotions of inanimate things. Her radiant laugh... He smiled at the thought of her lips curving into a smile and her whole body would vibrate from desperately trying to keep the chuckles hidden. (which always failed miserably) And then he would always nudge her in the side and tell her to stop laughing. Memories...

Byakuya forgot about the time, all he was aware of was that it was time to face his work and the looks of pity from his subordinates. The work he could handle, but the looks he received from the others crushed him like a heavy weight on his shoulders. But he had to be strong, just like he had always been for the last 50 years.

_Please Hisana... Stay with me. Keep me strong. I need you._

He slowly rose from the bench, wiped the dirt of his captain's haori and slowly started moving toward the 6th division wing of the Seireitei. He took one last deep breathe and shunpo'd toward his office.

By midday, Byakuya was already finished with his paperwork. Every year on this day his pile of papers was surprisingly small. He hated it through and through, the idiotic ideas of his subordinates. They wanted to do him a favour, but instead they took the only distraction he had away and was left wandering around the Seireitei thinking about Hisana and the last moments he had with her.

He must have covered half of Seiretei (and passed hundreds of faces filled with pity toward him) when he passed the 8th company quarters and heard one word. And that one word was all it took to make him stop. And rather than a word, it was a name._Hisana..._

"Oh yes, I remember! Kuchiki-taichou's wife! How could I forget her?"

Byakuya listened closely to Nanao's words as she continued speaking to who he thought was Kyoraku-taicho, captain of 8th company.

"After all... You did lose your first REAL kiss because of her, right?"

* * *

OK people! This is chapter one!

Read and Review please. - my first fanfic, be nice-

Yours, chappy-chan (Shiinji)

About the end... It's just shock value for Byakuya, it ain't what you think it is! (eww... ShunsuiHisana? I don't think so)


	2. Hisana, matchmaker number 1!

Hiya people!

Another chapter, another story. Oi, enjoy!

* * *

For a moment, Byakuya swore that he felt his heart stop beating. For that one, horrible moment, his air supply was cut off and his world collapsed. The words shot through his mind, causing cold shivers to run up and down his spine.

_Hisana? Kyoraku-taichou? How could they..._

Byakuya came into the room and was greeted by the slightly surprised face of the 8th division captain and his calm-as-ever subordinate. Shunsui waved at Byakuya, his motions friendly and excited. He patted the space on the floor beside him, gesturing for Byakuya to come and have a seat next to him.

"Ah! Kuchiki-taichou! What an honour to have you set foot in our humble quarte--- Hey!"

Shunsui was cut off when Byakuya shunpo'd toward him and lifted him up off the floor. He stared directly into his eyes and glared as the captain slowly struggled to get back on solid floor. But he gave up soon, noting that Kuchiki-taichou had an extra shot of adrenaline running through his veins. He let out a heavy sigh in defeat.

_Is that alcohol on his breath? Such a vulgar man. Such a disgrace!_

"What happened between you and my wife?" Byakuya finally managed say.

Nanao looked absolutely confused and tried to move between the two captains, only to be glared at by Byakuya. Shunsui stared straight into Byakuya's dark brown eyes and saw nothing but pure hatred. He tried to gather his thoughts.

1. Kuchiki-taichou burst into the room and grabbed me by my shihakousho, only to lift me up in the air and accuse me of doing "something" with his wife.

2. I don't think I have ever seen him this angry.

3. I have to choose my words wisely...

Shunsui stared into Byakuya's cold eyes again.

...or Hisana isn't the only person that died on this day.

"I-I-I have no idea what you are talking about Kuchiki-taichou! Please let me dow- Ow ow ow!"

Instead Byakuya's grip only tightened on Shunsui's clothes which left him hanging in the and trying to pry the 6th division captain's fingers off. One violent shake was all it took to make him stop.

"I heard you and Nanao talking about it... Your first kiss!"

Shunsui started to laugh and Nanao tried to cover her giggles behind her hand. Byakuya let Shunsui down and stared at the two in disbelief.

"It's all a misunderstanding, Kuchiki-taichou... You see-"

-Flashback start-

"_That's what you said the last time and it ended with me sitting on the side of a road with a broken heart."_

"_I'm telling you! He is perfect for you! He isn't your type, your exact opposite to be exact. But you know what they say, opposites attract!" Hisana chanted happily._

_Nanao stared at her friend. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to, what did she call it, "match-make"? Whatever, it involved her getting messed up in all sorts of weird dates that Hisana would organize for her. In other words, Nanao didn't exactly appreciate all the things Hisana did to get her a boyfriend. But Nanao couldn't see Hisana pout, so she would always give any man a chance._

"_Fine, what's his name?" Nanao mumbled._

_Hisana beamed at her friend: "His name is Shunsui Kyoraku! He is the lieutenant of the 6__th__ division! Funny coincidence, isn't that the company you want to join?"_

_ Nanao looked at Hisana wide-eyed. She dated all sorts of men: big, small, ugly, handsome... even slightly perverted men, but she never dated a vice-captain. Especially from the company she wanted to join. _

_"Hmm... You look a little pale Nanao. Are you feeling OK?" Hisana said, a hint of mischief in her voice. _

_Nanao stared at her friend again. She started thinking of the odds. Hisana and Nanao were opposites, but they were close friends. And anyway, she didn't join the 6th division yet, so no damage can be done. Nanao made up her mind._

_-- 2 days later, 7:30pm --_

_Nanao stood under the big sakura-tree on the compound of the 8th company. She tapped her foot on the ground and stared at her wristwatch for the 100th time, but he still didn't show up. Yes, Nanao was used to this. Her other dates made her wait for 5 or sometimes 10 minutes, BUT NEVER AN HOUR!_

_She was just about ready to leave when she heard a gently thud behind her. She turned around only to come face-to-face with Shunsui Kyoraku, fuku-taichou of the 8th company. A surprisingly cocky smile was spread over his face, and he chuckled at the frown that covered Nanao's features.  
_

_"Hmm. A patient one, eh?" he finally managed to say after another moment of silence._

_Nanao stared at him in disbelief. She suddenly realized what he was trying to say. The idiot watched her this whole time! _

_"Now let's get back to the dating part of our meeting!" he said cheerfully and pulled out a bottle of wine from under his pink kimono which he wore over his shihakousho. He spread out a blanket, sat on it and gestured Nanao to do the same. Dumbfounded she sat down beside him._

_"So Nanao-chan, in whi-" he was cut off by Nanao._

_"Don't call me that. You may refer to me as Ise-san." she scolded him._

_He looked at her in a curious way. It was uncommon for anyone to scold a vice-captain._

_"You are dry, you know? Anyway, Ise-say, which company are you in?"_

_"I am... Well... I'm not really in a company yet." she said under her breath._

_"Well, why don't you join our company? You have spirit and seem... Well, strong." he said, that cocky smile on his face again._

_"Strong?" asked Nanao. No one ever called her strong before. And what did he say about spirit?_

_"Ts. Don't belief me?" _

_He looked her straight in the eyes and for a moment the two were surrounded by a comfortable silence. Then, without a warning he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek._

_Nanao's reiatsu rose up to a level which she never experienced before and she slapped him as hard she she could. The bang echoed through the trees and the reiatsu was felt from afar. _

_"See? Strength and spirit!" he said and grinned at her. _

_-_Flashback end-

_"_And, well. We started meeting more and got more intimate. I joined 8th company, he became captain and I took his position of vice-captain." she finally finished.

"But you said he lost his first real kiss to Hisana." Byakuya mumbled.

"Kuchiki-taichou! She said I lost my first kiss because of her. Not to her! I mean, if Hisana wouldn't have been there, I doubt we would have gotten so... well..." Shunsui looked lost.

"Intimate" Byakuya finished for him.

"Exactly! Now, can I offer you a drink?" the captain asked.

Byakuya turned around and walked out of the room before anyone could have the chance to offer him anything else.

You never told me you were a match-maker.

Never had he been so embarrassed before, not to mention the fact that he accused another captain of such a disgraceful thing. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the sky again. It seemed less cloudy and little specks of blue could be spotted among the gray.

Is there anything else you want to tell me?

He kept walking toward the 6th company wing of the Seireitei when he found himself hearing her name again and stopping to catch more of the conversation.

"Hmm. How long has it been... 100 years? 200 hundred? To think I still remember you."

The voice belonged to Renji, Byakuya's lieutenant. He leaned against the frame of the door to listen to Renji talk. (to himself, apparently)

"I didn't thank you. Remember? It was your loving nature that saved me."

Hisana saved Renji's life? But... She died before Renji even became a shinigami. And the "loving nature" part of his talks troubled him even more.

"Abarai." Byakuya stood in the door and stared at the fuku-taichou standing at the window.

"H-hai taichou!" Renji Abarai stood up straight and saluted his captain.

"Tell me about Hisana."

* * *

Whew! Another chapter, yay!

Sorry that it took so long. My family visited Kong Khaen (Thailand) for the long weekend here in Asia. And (Murphy's law) we had no internet. Or computers for that matter. But at least I had some more time to reflect in this and gather my thoughts.

Anyway. To those who haven't quite gotten the idea, this fanfic is about people who knew Hisana in ways that Byakuya never saw her. And now he walks around (usually aimlessly) and finds out different aspects of Hisana. Yeah. -.-'

Thank you to the 2 that reviewed! (mainly to hafewolfdemon, GrinninGin doesn't REALLY count. Sorry ;-P) Even though I got little reviews, they make my day:-) So please read&review!

-chappy-chan (Shiinji)

P.S.: I think you can figure that the next chapter is Renji's story about Hisana!


	3. Pretty and petite, looks like me?

Hi my faithful readers!

First of all, I am ever so sorry for the extremely super mega incredibly late update! I was having a huge case of writers block, not to mention a folder of essays that had to be handed in and a truckload full of dead braincells. (Im sure plenty authors out there know what I feel like.)

I want to thank those two that reviewed, I am so grateful. And of course those who alerted this story of favorited it. (I love you!) I was kinda disappointed at the lack of reviews, I would greatly appreciated some more for this chapter. Thanks!

Here is Renji's story about Hisana, I hope you like it! (It's one of my fav's among all my ideas.) A little bit of language though, apologies.

* * *

"T-t-aichou?" Renji stuttered in disbelief, he thought he might have misunderstood something. After all, his captain barely ever talked to him about any private matters, especially about his deceased wife. He blinked a few times, but Byakuya didn't make any attempt to reply. "You want me... To tell you about Hisana?"

Byakuya walked deeper into the room and sat down and a chair in one of the corners. He crossed his legs, being the aristocratic figure he was, and looked toward his subordinate. After another moment of uncomfortable silence, Renji crossed the room, the clacking of his sandals echoed off the walls, and he finally sat down next to his captain.

"Well, Kuchiki-taichou..."

"This is no time of business. Call me Byakuya-sama" Byakuya interrupted his subordinate. He didn't really want to say that, but he wanted to make it easier for Renji to talk.

Renji stared at his captain wide-eyed. His mouth opened and closed, but no sounds came out. His tattooed eyebrows twitched nervously. He couldn't believe what just happened._Kuchiki-taichou is asking me to call him by his first name. _Hell just froze over, but he knew he had to tell his story to Byakuya.

"**Byakuya-sama...**" he began. _This isn't __**so**__ bad. _"I was about ten years old. The Rukongai abused me day by day, the hunger was tearing me apart..."

* * *

"Dammit, where have the bastards run off to now?" Renji mumbled as he ran around between crowds of people in the streets of the Rukongai. He was all alone, and it bothered him: He got separated from his friends. He wasn't used to being alone, after all, he relied on his buddies just as much as they relied on him. 

He kept walking for what seemed like years to him, though he knew the time flew by in a measure of hours. He took a long look at the horizon. The sun was setting behind the clouds, and the trees were bathed in an orange light. It was painfully beautiful. He quickly turned his head away, the sight wanted to make him cry. His feet were sore, his stomach empty and his hope weak and vulnerable. Renji knew he had to take a break, but he had to find his gang, or some food at least.

As brave as he was, he forced himself to continue walking, and he managed to move ahead until the sun disappeared. As the last flash of light died from the skies, so did his strength. He was dying inside, his heart was torn apart. He was all alone, lying in a heap on the filthy road of the Rukongai and not a soul was around him. Renji thought this was it. He shouted, his voice died into the night. But he didn't cry.

His hope had left him lying there, his strength had already given out and his courage escaped with his hope. He was deep in thought, and he didn't notice the footsteps that came closer to where the boy collapsed. Therefore he was startled when a soft pair of hands rolled him on his back and the warmest eyes he had ever seen stared into his own. Her lips moved, but he couldn't hear anything. The scared expression on her face was the last thing he remembered before he passed out.

--------------------------------------------------

Renji's eyes fluttered open and he was met with the bright light of the early noon sun, his favourite time of day. The rays of light broke through the small gaps between trees, so Renji figured that the lady had dragged him into a forest and made camp here. He tried to sit up, but a piercing pain shot through his body, causing him to cry out in pain. That's when he saw her again, she was standing over him, a gentle smile covered her delicate face. She sat down beside him and eyed him, watched his facial expressions change, watching him breath. She didn't need words to comfort him, all she needed to do was be there, and she knew it.

"W-w-who are you?" Renji finally managed to say, his voice dry and raspy. He grimaced at the pain, and the woman quickly placed a finger on her lips, gesturing for him to stop speaking.

"My name is Hisana Kuchiki." she chimed, her voice was like a the wind blowing through a blossoming tree, so sweet yet full of energy and life. "And you are?"

"Lost." he mumbled. She laughed at his joke, and he smiled.

"No, seriously!" Hisana nudged him in the side but put her hands in front of her face apologetically, seeing as her touch hurt him.

"Renji," he said and wanted to continue if he wouldn't have coughed painfully, but eventually the pain subsided and he finished, "Abarai Renji."

Hisana turned around and bustled around back there before returning with a cup of tea. She put it down beside Renji and helped him sit up before offering him the steaming liquid which he accepted gratefully. As soon as he took his first sip he drew the cup away from his lips, the tea was hot as hell! Hisana giggled and turned her back on him to attend to whatever she was doing there. Renji blew on the liquid a few more moments before attempting to drink again. The tea ran down his throat, it seemed to purify his whole body. He swore he never had anything this good before. His throat felt a lot better now, and he quickly finished the tea and placed the cup beside him.

"So... Renji, are you feeling better?" Hisana stared at Renji who had his back turned to her. He turned around and grinned.

"Yes! A lot better! Thank you." He said, his voice was full of colours, cheery and happy.

"So I presume you can talk now?" she asked and he nodded in return, "So let me ask you something..." she began and budged closer to him. "Have seen a small girl, around your age, extremely pretty and petite, looks like me? Answers to the name of Rukia?" Hisana's voice raced, and Renji could hear all the pain in her voice. That agony...

"I-I-I haven't seen anyone like that around here," he said, "But I promise I will look for her and tell you!" Renji stood up, his body feeling refreshed and strong, and he put his hand on his hips and looked as determined as he could. Hisana smiled hapilly in return.

"Thank you Renji... But I shouldn't even be out here, I'm not sure if I will find you again anyway." She mumbled sadly.

"Then I'll just have to find you, which district do you live in?" he looked at her questioningly. She pointed to the Seireitei, the wealthiest place in all of Soul Society. "Oh, all the way behind the Seireitei!? Long journey."

"Renji... You should rest some more. Lie down." She said and stood up. She walked over to where Renji was ready to lie down again. She covered him up with a blanket, and as soon as his head hit the blanket his eyes closed and he drifted into deep slumber. He remembered thinking in his sleep. Kuchiki... Kuchiki... Kuchiki!! Damn, she's a noble.

--------------------------------------------------

When Renji awoke the next morning, she was gone. She took all of her stuff, except for the mat Renji was sleeping on. He shot up from said place but noticed that something was on top of him, just a light weight. He looked at the bundle which now lay on the floor in front of him. He bent down to pick it up, and when he looked inside he found five loafs of the finest wholemeal. And that was all he had from her. A sleeping mat and a bag full of bread. She left him while he was sleeping.

* * *

"The next day I found my friends, and almost a week later I found Rukia. But I never heard of Hisana again, and I didn't feel comfortable letting Rukia know about her, seeing as I might get her hopes too high..." Renji finished his story, staring at the ground and his hands on his knees.

Byakuya stared at his subordinate before standing up and getting ready to depart from the room. Renji stared at Byakuya who already had his back on him and was walking towards the door.

"Abarai," Byakuya mumbled, "Thank you." And with that he turned away for good and left the room.

Renji sat there for another moment and stared at the now empty doorframe. This was the first time he heard his captain be so... Friendly. In a noble kind of way. But that wasn't what was on his mind. He swore that he could see tears in Byakuya's eyes.

Byakuya strolled down the walkways of the Seireitei, most of which were deserted at this time of day.

_I remember that day. That day you ran away and I was worried sick. I thought it was my fault...  
_

He smiled to himself as he kept walking.

_You've made him a fine person. Thank you.  
_

His head was in the clouds, and he didn't notice Yachiru who ran happily down the halls, headed straight for Byakuya. She ran against him and fell down, but energetic as she was, she jumped up again and regained her posture.

"Hiya Hair Noodles!" she shouted up at Byakuya, who frowned at his new nickname. He looked up from the girl and sighted Kenpachi. "Ken-chan! Hair Noodles is here!"

Kenpachi shunpo'd toward the two, "Yo!" he greeted Byakuya, then turned to face his subordinate, "And you shouldn't call Kuchiki-taichou that!"

"Sorry!" she said and grinned at Byakuya who still had his porcelain expression upon his face.

"Oh, and sorry about... Hisana." Kenpachi added. Byakuya frowned, even this monster couldn't help but pity him. The captain of 6th division noticed the slight change of tone in his voice though, and he was planning to find out what's wrong.

"You know something" he stated calmly, "About Hisana" Kenpachi stared at the captain, as did Yachiru.

"Of course I know her, she gave me candy!" Yachiru chirped and ran off before shouting, "Ken-chan! Catch up soon!"

Byakuya turned his attention back to the other captain who had a compassionate look on his face, "She gave Yachiru more than candy... She gave her a life."

* * *

Whew! I'm really happy about the outcome of this. Yay.

Ok, so you guys can figure that the next chapter will be about Kenpachi, Yachiru and Hisana. This idea came to me while writing this chapter. cheers Another idea! Yippie!

Please R&R, read and review!! (emphasis on the REVIEW) I'm gonna need motivation to continue.

-Shiinji

P.S.: I also started another story, "Those Who'll Never Be". It's a crack fanfic, and apparently people like the idea. :-D


	4. Magic Healer Lady!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, Byakuya would smile more. fangirl blush

(Sorry, I forgot the disclaimer in the last two chapters, forgive me!!)

OK, 4 reviews!! I'm so happy! I would like to thank all of my reviewers; especially Sakura Fuyu and Forme, you two are so great! (they reviewed twice!)

I want to comment on some of the reviews now:

-It's no coincidence that they all talk about Hisana; after all, that's what the story is about. Even though, it might be coincidental that they all know her. Hmm.

-Kenpachi isn't usually formal, but it's Hisana's death day, so he brings out his last trace of decency. And he's a father figure, so he has to teach Yachiru to be polite. :-D

-Thank you for all the compliments! -hugs-

* * *

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked a slight hint of confusion in his usually emotionless voice. 

"Want me to tell ya' what yer wife did for me and Yachiru?" Kenpachi slumped down on the floor and leaned against a wall. "Looks like Yachiru will have to wait some more..."

Byakuya sat opposite of his fellow captain. His back was straight, his legs crossed. This would be the third story he heard today, and he found it strange that he heard all these tales 50 years after Hisana's death, but at least he got a chance to hear them at all. Especially from that monster Kenpachi.

"So, Byakuya," he began, Byakuya looked quite annoyed at the captains intimacy, "I met Yachiru in one of the worst districts of the Rukongai. She was so petite and cute, full of life and courage. I knew I would never leave her. I even named her! She was my everything. But one day I thought I would never see her smile again."

* * *

"Hey, Kiddo, try and keep up will ya'?" Kenpachi shouted behind him and marched on, his feet were bashing against the ground, leaving deep dents in the soft, yet rocky, forest ground. The sun was already setting, but one couldn't tell the difference between night and day in this district. It always seemed dark, like the sun had given up trying to shine here. Kenpachi didn't care. 

"Ken-chan!" the small girl, probably six years old, shouted after her companion. Her small feet bustled quickly on the ground, but she constantly tripped, either because the mossy ground couldn't give her firm space to walk on or because she accidentally stepped into the marks that Kenpachi had left in the ground. "I can't walk as fast as you! Wait!" she shouted and ran after him, but tripped yet again in one of his footsteps. Standing up was getting harder every time, but she wouldn't complain. Not after all those things Kenpachi had given her: protection, shelter, company and even food at times. No, she wouldn't complain.

Finally Kenpachi came to a stop and turned around. He stared at Yachiru who was covered in dirt, little sticks and leaves were stuck in her shoulder-long pink hair and small cuts covered her legs.

"Ya' look like you've been crawling through the whole damn forest. Keep up, damn it!" he shouted at the girl who smiled back at him. She wasn't mad at him for these kind of things; this was just the way he was.

"Okey Dokey Kan-chan!" she shouted and ran to his side. She took his hand but he quickly pulled away. Yachiru stared up at him and pouted. He looked down at his little friend and grinned. She looked cute when she was upset.

They walked in silence for awhile, but soon Yachiru's strength gave out and she became slower, and Kenpachi was further ahead again. Even though she called out to him that he should slow down, all her requests were ignored. He just kept marching ahead, not even glancing back at her.

That's when it happened.

Yachiru wanted to keep up with him, and she ran as fast as her little legs could take her. She almost reached him too when she tripped on a root of a tree and fell head-first on the ground, her head hitting a sharp rock which immediately cut through her skin. A small scream came out her throat, but Kenpachi thought she just had one of those little falls again, so he didn't care to look. After all they shouldn't waste any time waiting. And he kept on going.

Yachiru called out his name many times, or at least she tried, but not a sound escaped her tiny lips. Tears ran down her cheek, but even her sobs were inaudible. She could feel the blood run down her forehead. The pain was like being beaten up while having a headache. She didn't know what to do. Heck, she didn't even know if Kenpachi knew he left her behind. But all those thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind as she slowly lost consciousness.

_Damn, gotten rather quiet... _Kenpachi thought to himself as he kept on walking. He wondered if his ignorance really made her so upset.

"Look..." he began, "I really didn't mean to ignore ya', it's just-" He turned around to face her, but he stopped when he noticed she wasn't there. He looked around, behind trees and under bushes, but she was nowhere in sight. "Yachiru! Where are ya'?" He turned around and dashed back from where he came from.

The first thing she heard was the sound of clacking sandals, unmistakably Kenpachi's. He was coming closer and closer, and she faintly heard him call her name.

"K-Ken-chan..." she whispered, inaudible to any commoner's ear, but Kenpachi Zaraki was anything but common. He could have heard her gentle voice from meters away, which he just did. He ran to where he thought Yachiru was, and sure enough, her delicate body was lying amongst the broken twigs and wilted leaved on the floor. He face was bloody, her clothes cut and her eyes red.

"Oh god, what happened to you?" he kneeled down next to her and gently turned her over, and then he lifted her on to his knees to get a better look at the wound. It was rather deep, and he could see dirt around the gash, so it was probably infected. He had no idea what to do. He wasn't great at anything that had to do with medicine, but he knew wounds. He knew it would be a bad idea to just let it dry, or worse, to bandage it right away. Kenpachi was called out of his thoughts by a bitter-sweet voice.

"Ken-chan." she muttered. Those were the last words she said before closing her tired little eyes again. Kenpachi swore he felt something inside of him shatter.

"Yachiru? Yachiru!" he shook her gently while calling her name over and over, but the only signs of life was the light heaving and falling of her chest. He grabbed her and started running.

He had no idea where he was running, his sense of direction was almost as bad as that of Yachiru, but he knew he must have been running for hours now. Along his way he would always call for help, but his calls remained unanswered, ignored or any help would back away from the scar covered man.

All but one, that is.

They had reached a clearing due morning, the sunrise filled the whole field with beautiful shades of orange. Kenpachi was still running, still calling for help, still cradling Yachiru in his arms. He never once took a look at his surroundings. Until he heard her.

"Do you require assistance?" the soft voice spoke. Her voice was that of and angel's and he was sure of it. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to the woman. Her hair was raven black, her eyes violet and she wore a black shinigami uniform. Even though her overall appearance was stunning, she looked tired and dirty.

She took gentle steps toward the two and was about to touch Yachiru when Kenpachi slapped her hand.

"We don't need help from a damn shinigami! Keep your fancy stuff!" he shouted and spat at her. Her eyes remained calm as she lifted her hand and slapped Kenpachi across the face. He was caught off-guard, and she quickly snatched the girl away from him.

"You filthy man, have you no shame? This pour soul is hurt, this is no time to argue about our differences." she shouted in his direction.

"And from your tone you are a shinigami _noble._" he spat out the last word as if it were a dangerous animal.

"Hisana Kuchiki's the name." she mumbled, her attention on Yachiru who was lying in front of Hisana. She carefully turned Yachiru's head from side to side to examine the gash. After another moment of silence, she turned back to the tall man, "And who do I have the honour of addressing?"

"Kenpachi. Kenpachi Zaraki. And the girl there is Yachiru Kusajishi." he mumbled, this time less rudely.

"Wait, you guys are named after districts?" she asked, a small laugh in her voice. Kenpachi just glared back, but she didn't catch it. Her attention was back on Yachiru's forehead.

Kenpachi watched carefully as Hisana cleaned Yachiru's wound with healing kidou and closed the cut with the same technique. She then put a colourful band aid on the little scar that was left on her forehead. She then explained that this would remove the scar. (she insisted on it, after all, when the girl is a teenager she does NOT want to have a scar on her forehead)

They two older people sat in silence for awhile, watching the sun rise above the horizon, the surroundings getting brighter and brighter. This might have been the first time for Kenpachi to actually let loose in front of a different person other than Yachiru. It felt... Good.

Finally, when the sun high and the clearing was lit with light, Yachiru stirred and awoke with a big yawn and a smile. She jumped at 'Ken-chan' to hug him and he didn't pry her off this time. He actually returned the embrace.

Hisana said goodbye and was about to leave if Yachiru wouldn't have grabbed her uniform. She turned around to stare at the girl.

"Miss magic healer lady," she began, "Do you have any candy?" she smiled up at Hisana, her cutest smile plastered on her face and a twinkle in her eye. Hisana grabbed her shoulder bag, put her hand in and 'magically' pulled out some pink gumdrops. She didn't bother to mention that they were vitamins.

Hisana bowed to the two, "Goodbye Yachiru-chan, Goodbye Zaraki-san." and with that she turned around and left.

Just as she was about to disappear, Kenpachi cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "THANKS MISS MAGIC HEALER LADY!"

Hisana heard. And she swore she could hear Yachiru's hysterical laughter too.

"So Ken-chan, where are we now?" Yachiru asked as she got ready to leave.

Kenpachi flinched. He had no idea. So he just shrugged and told her to lead the way. She was about to take her first step when she was grabbed from behind. Kenpachi held her in front of his face.

"This time you are riding on my shoulder." Kenpachi muttered and flung her on his back. Yachiru squealed happily, she loved high places.

_I'll never let you alone again..._

* * *

Byakuya listened intently as Kenpachi finished off his story. He didn't know that this ruthless captain actually had a fairly decent side. Then again, he didn't know much about anyone.

_I'm not even sure I know you anymore Hisana._he thought with a smirk.

"Ahh! I forgot the time. Damn, Yachiru better be nice!" The 11th division captain jumped up from his spot and started sprinting off without a word of goodbye.

Byakuya remained on the floor for another moment, but stood up eventually to dust himself off and continue toward his chambers. He was truly exhausted, he didn't know where to go or what he should do, so he finally made the decision to rest while he could.

He arrived at his chambers shortly (but not without passing numerous people who pitied him) and he let himself down on a couch which stood at the back of his room. He put his head on one end and let his feet dangle down the other. He thought about Hisana, he didn't even notice that his eyelids got heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

"_Byakuya! Come on, I have to speak to you! Wake up!!" Hisana called to the couch._

_Wait, Hisana?_

* * *

Ha ha! Another chapter done and I am satisfied. Gosh, I'm so happy about all those hits my story got. 

So a great thank-you to all of my readers, reviewers, alert-ers, favorit-ers. Heh heh.

The next chapter is going to be a dream about Hisana. In other words, this is Byakuya's point of view! Yay! (Don't think this is the end though, more to come! But some more Byakuya stories are going to be involved too, okay? I love ByakuyaHisana...)

-Shiinji

P.S.: I'm also a big ByakuyaRukia fan. he he


	5. Like a beautiful dream

Hi everyone! I'm back

I would like to apologize for the very late update. (hmm, I've seen later updates... But this is long for MY standards, so apologies.) This chapter took longer than expected. But I am very satisfied with the outcome.

Now... ((gasp!!)) 6 reviews! Yay!! I'm so happy. Heh heh, I'm starting to think people are beginning to like this story. Nah, just kidding. I know you guys do, and I am ever so grateful. Thank you reviewers and special thanks to those who favorit-ed or alert-ed my story. You guys are the best. I mean it!

I do NOT own Bleach. And you know what? I'm kinda glad. Or else I would know everything that happens. And then the climax is ruined. Besides... If I would do things MY way, I might truckloads of fan-mail, but also at least a truckload of hate mail. Oi oi oi. That's a long disclaimer. I'm gettin' worried about myself. (Gah, did I really just say I'm glad I don't own Bleach? Uh oh...)

* * *

"_Come on, I know you heard me." _

_He didn't move, nor did he attempt to. He felt comfortable just lying there and listen to her voice. _

"_Looks like I have to this the hard way..." Hisana said teasingly and grabbed his arm. She pulled and pulled, but he barely budged. She tried rolling him off, but that didn't work well either. So she just stood in front of her sleeping husband, crossed her arms and pouted._

_Byakuya couldn't take it anymore. Those failed attempts, that childish pouting... And he smirked. Hisana looked at her husband, and noticing that he's awake she nudged him in the side. He opened his eyes and stared at her face, at her delicate features, the gently movements._

"_Are you going to lie there all day or are you going to stand up?" she grinned in his direction and he smiled back. _

_Byakuya rose and stood in front of Hisana, who stared up in his face with that bright smile still plastered on her face, her whole body giving off a radiant aura. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips, and if her smile could get any wider, this would have been the moment._

Byakuya stirred in his sleep. Something wasn't right. He knew this scene...

"_Aren't you going to ask me why I'm out of bed?" she asked and embraced him in a warm hug. _

"_Why would I ask?" he looked down at her, his face bearing a puzzled expression. She looked up at him and smiled._

"_You're mean! Today I'm feeling so much better and you pretend you don't notice?" she stared at his face and pretended to pout which jut made her look silly._

He inhaled deeply. He knew it was a dream. A memory, rather. Byakuya was sure he knew this, even as his dream continued.

_His gaze wandered from her face to the window. The sun was up, the whole garden was covered in __sakura petals which soared through the air. The sight was beautiful, a perfect spring day._

Byakuya stopped moving and let out a sigh in his sleep. He was well aware it was a dream, yes. But he would go along with it. Anything to spend some more time with Hisana.

_He looked back at Hisana who still clung to his body. He embraced her tighter and put his head on hers. She smelled so sweet, like a summer day. He closed his eyes and focused completely on her. He missed her. So much.__ Byakuya opened his eyes again when he felt her move beneath him. She let go of him and looked up at his eyes which were turned toward her own. _

"_What's wrong with you today?" Hisana asked teasingly. She wasn't all that used to her husband being so... Gentle. _

_He stared back at her face and smiled, "I guess I was just... Caught in my thoughts." he mumbled before gently embracing her once more. God, he loved her so._

"_Well, I like it." she whispered and rested her head on his chest. As they stood there, she reflected and thought about the last couple of days._

_She was incredibly sick. She rested in her bed most of the time; Byakuya was either at work or right there at her side. But even during those times he never acted this caring around her. Today she felt so much better, good enough to be out of her bed. And he was there, more than he ever was before. All his senses were there for her. It was like he was born to be there for her. And he would never leave her. She loved every moment of it. _

"_You are late for work," she mumbled, "You should hurry if you want to make it."_

_Byakuya looked down at the woman cuddled to him. He smiled and gently caressed her cheek. She looked up at him and he took this opportunity to speak, "I'll have them know I need to have this day off," and he let go of her, turned around and headed for the door, "Just a moment, I will return shortly." Even though he left quite quickly he caught the surprised look and the smile on her face. _

_He continued down the halls of the Seireitei over to the 6__th__ division offices. He entered the room and faced his vice-captain, Hideaki Sugawara. He quickly explained he had to have the day off due to family issues. (everyone knew about his wife, therefore that statement made them suspect the worst) That was all he needed to say to get a day off, and he shunpo'd out of the office and back to his mansion._

_He entered his chambers just a silently as he had left. Hisana's back was turned toward him and she didn't hear him come in, therefore she flinched when he grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her closer to him. She smiled and leaned into the embrace. It was going to be a nice day._

He breathed evenly. Every now and then Byakuya would let out a sigh so filled with relief and joy. He almost forgot all the pain he went through without her.

_They sat on his porch. The sakura petals were still falling like rain from the trees. The ground was covered in pink spots and a sweet aroma p__assed with every breeze. Byakuya and Hisana stared across the grounds, fully aware of their presence. The wind tickled their faces and gentle blew through their hair as they sat side by side, Byakuya's large arm around her small shoulders. _

"_I love spring," she whispered, her words gone with the wind, "It reminds me of you." Her gaze wandered to his face, his porcelain features, his brown eyes which stared straight into her black ones._

"_Why?" he asked. He didn't even know why he asked, it just seemed like a reflex. _

"_Spring is so full of beauty, full of life. The trees are in full bloom and seem to be the most important thing amongst all those gardens. No one can ignore them. And even those cold breezes are part of it," she said these things as if they were most important things she would ever say, to him or to anyone, "Spring is just like you."_

_He stared down at her small form. She leaned against his shoulder and let out a sigh. She looked so peaceful. Her head was light, he barely felt her weight upon him. He carefully guided his hand up to her face and caressed her cheek. Hisana didn't react, she just remained silent and still._

He was starting to sweat. This was not right. Something shouldn't there. And he realized it when it was already too late.

_Byakuya gently grabbed Hisana by the shoulders and turned her toward him. Her eyes were still closed and a hint of pain was plastered on her face. _

"_Hisana?" he gently whispered her name and her eyes fluttered open painfully. _

_He lifted her into his arms though she winced in pain at his grip. He walked to his mansion as fast as he could, not even glancing at all the concerned people he passed. Time seemed to fly he didn't know how much time she had left. _

_They arrived at her room shortly after he started walking. He was out of breath, mainly because he didn't dare take time to breathe while Hisana was dying in his arms._

_No. He shouldn't think that. Hisana isn't dying. She can't die._

_He laid her down on her futon which was lying on the floor in the middle of her vast yet empty room. Her breathing was slow and uneven, and he could tell her pulse was racing just by looking at her. _

The day Hisana died was painful. He never really got over it.

This wouldn't have happened. He should have realised this before it was too late, he should have advised her to stay in bed and rest. But Byakuya Kuchiki only thought of himself. He needed her. He had a day off for her, though he knew he could have told her to get back to resting and he would have continued his job at the office. But no, he needed to spend that time with her and it took away her life. Again.

And now he was rambling over a dream. Could this day get any worse?

No... Not a dream. A memory.

_The doctor arrived shortly after. She asked Byakuya to step outside the room to give her some space and Hisana some privacy. He did as he was told and paced up and down the halls in front of her room. __The waiting was driving him mad, though he knew what would come. It was this feeling people get; it's like those times when he was in battle. He just knew when the enemy would hit a major blow on him. One develops a feeling. And he had one of those right now._

_When Captain Retsu Unohana stepped out of the room he just stared at her and waited for her to say something. Anything. _

"_There is nothing more I can do for her." and she briefly bowed her head, though he couldn't tell if it was out of respect or sorrow._

_Just before she left, she turned around to Byakuya: "She requests your presence." and off she was. _

_He entered the room, his steps as soft and silent as always. His posture r__emained damningly aristocratic even though his movements were shy, almost scared. He strolled over to her, each step a small torture. He didn't know how to act, what to say. He was still in thought when he stood before her death-bed and kneeled by her side._

"_Byakuya-sama..." she mumbled weakly, her voice raspy and dry. _

"_I'm right here Hisana."_

"_Please... Find my sister. But when you do, don't tell her that I was her sister. Just use your power to protect her," and she let out a weak cough, silent but so full of pain, "I abandoned her, I have no right to call her my sister," and she turned up to look at him, "But please allow her to call you her Nii-sama." _

"_If that is your wish." and he grabbed her hand. Hisana smiled though it took her a lot of effort. She gently squeezed his hand._

"_Even now I'm causing trouble for you," she said, sorrow and guilt in her voice, but she never once turned her gaze away from him, "I'm sorry I cannot repay the love you gave me."_

"_Don't say that."_

_She stared out the window. The sakura petals were still falling, just like before. It was as if they were trying to tell her that life would go on without her, that their beauty wouldn't fade, that her death won't end the world. And she smiled as she turned back to him, her eyes meeting his. While her eyes were glassy and warm his were so sad._

_"__The five years I spent with you were like a beautiful dream..." she whispered, and she took a deep breath for the last time, "Byakuya-sama..." The pressure on Byakuya's hand easy and wore-off. She was gone._

_He sat there a moment longer. Their hands were still touching, still in mid-air. His head was hanging, tears slowly made their way down his face. When he looked back up at her he saw a small tear which had welled up in the corner of her eye. He placed his free hand onto her face and gently wiped the tear away with his thumb. He the withdrew both hands and rose from his spot beside her. Just as Byakuya headed for the door, he caught a glimpse of a captain's haori... And a strand of silver hair._

He awoke with a jolt. Byakuya sat up, his breathing was uneven and he was bathed in his own sweat. Her death broke him so long ago, it took him a long time to get over it. To witness it again was almost as bad as the first time. He stared down at his hands. The dream was so real. Maybe it was worth it. After all, he swore he just held his wife's hand.

He threw his head back and took a deep breath. And then he smiled. He never smiled. Yet Byakuya Kuchiki was sitting there in his chambers, all alone, smiling. He couldn't help it. He knew if he stopped smiling in the next few minutes, all his courage would leave him behind and his world would crumble again.

It took him a few moments to come back to his senses. He stood up and straightened out his clothes, and he paced back and forth while reflecting the dream he just had. It took him a bit of time to finally recall what he had seen in the end. A captain, silver hair... Only Hitsugaya-taichou or Ukitake-taichou came into his mind, but Toshiro Hitsugaya wasn't even in the Seireitei at the time. Byakuya knew where he needed to go next to find some answers.

Jûshiro Ukitake felt his reiatsu from far away. Frankly, he wasn't surprised when Byakuya Kuchiki appeared in his office. He looked up from his paperwork and smiled at his fellow captain.

"Ah! Hello Kuchiki-taichou! What an honor to have you in my humble office." he said and beckoned him over. He looked fresh and healthy oddly enough. Apparently this was one of his good days.

"What were you doing on the day Hisana passed away?" he said as he walked toward the other captain.

* * *

Writing this chapter really made me cry. No kidding. Whaaa I'm such a softy! Now it hurts in all my soft and gooey places... Hn. 

This chapter was rather hard to write. I don't have any experience writing about Hisana. But I do have Bleach21, and there is this beautiful chapter about Hisana's death. (No, I don't mean her death is beautiful. It's a sad chapter... But I think you fan-girls out there know what I mean.) I actually used the exact words out of the book. And the hand thing. And the way his head was hanging when she died. Yup, it's all in the book. So... Thank you Tite Kubo and your translators for helping me with this chapter.

I hope you like it!

Please Read and Review! R&R! You guys make my day, I appreciate all compliments and feedback.

Thank you to all my readers,  
-Shiinji


End file.
